novios capítulo 4
by christopher 24
Summary: Trixie y kliser fueron llevados de emergencia al hospital


Los hermanos kliser y Natasha y los tortolos kliser y Trixie

Este es el siguiente capítulo de los novios y el nombre de caliope lo saque del juego de good of war 1 y el trailer de good of war ascension,comenten x ya subí la história de mil RAZONES versión real

En el sueño de Trixie

Trixie no recordaba lo que había pasado ayer sólo que tenía novio ,Una mujer embarazada pasaba y trixie la miraba,en todo se parecía a ella,miro un espectro acercarce ella se acerca a la mujer cargando su lanzadora para proteger a la embarazada pero el espectro apareció en frente de la embarazada

Trixie que te pasó

Trixie se impacto ella era su madre y el espectro era ella misma pero convertida

Trixie: ella no soy yo acá estoy

Pero no voltea

Caliope: trixie murió en el envenenamiento yo soy caliope

Hija que te hicieron no te acuerdas de mi soy Amanda Sting

Trixie podía oír los pensamientos de caliope,ella asesinara a Amanda

trixie: no te dejaré(ella corrió a golpear a caliope pero era como un fantasma nada tocaría y siguió inventando golpear)no lo hagas

¿Que es lo que quieres caliope?

Calliope: nada importante

Por favor estoy embarazada

Trixie: no te acerques madre te quiere asesinar

Caliope: es tu fin

Caliope se lanzó mordiendo brutalmente a Amanda asesinadola y trixie sin forma de ayudarla se quedó llorando

Trixie: ¿porque ella ?

Caliope: la pregunta es ¿porque la asesinaste Trixie?

Trixie: ¿que estas diciendo?

Caliope: ¿porque la asesinamos? yo soy tu

Trixie:eso es imposible yo nunca lastimaria a mi madre

Caliope volvió a la normalidad y trixie se quebró al ver el rostro de caliope,era ella misma

Trixie:(con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos)no no puede ser

Caliope: matamos a nuestra madre

Calliope atacó a Trixie

Trixie (despertando)nooo

Eli: Trixie estas vien?

Trixie: Eli

Los amigos no aguantaron Abrazarse aunque esto incomodo a trixie ya teniendo novio

Eli: Perdóname te falle

Trixie: no te culpes Eli esto fue un accidente

Eli:(casi llorando)pude detenerlo

Trixie:no llores elí no llores también te extrañe

Eli: te encontré en un charco de sangre y creí y creí

Trixie: esta bien Eli

Eli: te abandone

Trixie: Eli no me abandonaste

Eli: black me ofrecío tú vida a cambio de que trabajará Para el

Trixie: y aceptaste

Eli: si

En lo mientras en otra habitación Natasha sufría al ver a kliser en una cama de hospital inconsiente

Natasha:(llorando) que clase de hermana abandona a su hermano,lo lamento

Kliser despierta y Natasha cree que era su conciencia que la atormentaba

Kliser: ¿porque lloras?

Natasha:(llorando)por mi culpa mi hermano está inconsciente y que clase de hermana permitiría que su único hermano fuera atormentado durante años sin piedad

Kliser: intentaste regresar cuando estabas libre para ayudarlo

Natasha: si (llorando) Callendo a un lado de kliser

Kliser intentaba consolar a Natasha de cualquier forma,Natasha era como Eli de las que se atrevían a hacer cualquier cosa por salvar a las víctimas en este caso a kliser,Natasha y kliser eran muy unidos,le rompía el corazón pensar en que pudo pasar si no llegaba a la mansión a tiempo o si el tormento era peor que el día en que ella escapó

Kliser: No llores nati

Natasha: (llorando) no lo puedo evitar, te abandone kliser

Kliser:No te atormentes de esta forma de nati

Natasha es de las que sé castigan Por algún accidente o suceso

Natasha: lo lamento

Kliser: esta bien lo que importa es que estamos bien (se para mira a kliser y se dan un fuerte abrazo)

Los momentos tristes ya habían pasado ahora se convirtieron en pura felicidad

Natasha:te eche de menos hermanito

Kliser: yo también

Tiempo después los tortolos kliser y Trixie fueron dados de alta

En la entrada al hospital Kliser salió junto con su hermana y Trixie con Eli

Trixie: kliser

Kliser: Trix ella es mi hermana Natasha

Natasha: hola,aquí cerca hay una heladería no quieren ir

Los demás: si

Eli la mira otra vez con la misma sonrisa y Natasha con una sonrisa

Eli: (en su mente) se ve muy hermosa con esa sonrisa,pero mi corazón es para Trixie

Trixie no dejaba de mirar a su novio Kliser y kliser a ella los demás no se explicaban las miradas en ciertos jóvenes y tortolos,llegaron a un jardín donde estaba una heladería

Que es lo que pedirán

Kliser:el especial no 5

Que otro

Trixie: ¿que es el especial 5 ?

Natasha: un helado muy especial parecido al café pero lo recomiendo esta bueno

Los demás: el especial 5

Rato después todos tenían su helado pero parecían estar decepcionados excepto Natasha

Kliser: tomale Trix

Trixie le tomo un poco y el gesto que tenía era de disfrutarlo

Trixie: esta bueno sabe a café dulce

Eli al oír eso le tomo y le gusto

Eli: wow Sabé una Capuchinos

Todos le tomaron y les sorprendió el sabor del helado pero pronto no se espero y se lo acabo y pidió otro

Trixie: Pronto en avoraces estás corto de efectivo

Tiempo después salieron al jardín y se sentaron en las bancas kliser con Trixie y Eli con Natasha en la misma banca

Trixie: ¿que era ese helado?

Kliser: era café con leche una azúcar light crema e hielo llamado café capuchino

Eli: es más bueno aquí que en el lugar de donde vengo

Natasha: de allá arriba en el mundo ardiente

Eli: (espantado)¿como lo supiste ?

Kliser:nosotros venimos de ahí

Natasha: el secreto estará bien Guardado con nosotros promesa de amigos

Trixie: echo

Un Laso de amistad está creciendo y solidificando entre ellos

En la noche en el refugio Shane Eli y Trixie estaban viendo una película y Eli estaba muy dispuesto a declararle el amor a Trixie quien ya tenía novio y estuvo muy rara todo el día y con una gran sonrisa todo el día

Eli: (muy nervioso)Trixie

Trixie: (con una gran sonrisa )si Eli

Eli: e querido decirte algo muy importante desde hace mucho TIEMPO

Trixie: cuál es

Eli: te agradezco mucho que seas una gran amiga es más un sentimiento que cualquier otra cosa

Trixie deprimio algo,ya sabía lo que quería decir Eli

Trixie: (muy nerviosa)no se como decirte esto

Eli: (confundido) no entendiste

Trixie: ya tengo novio

Como reaccionará Eli,acaso kliser y Trixie volverán a asesinar


End file.
